


Rise and Fall

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mettaton Ending, Minor Character Death, Post-Neutral Route (Undertale), headcanon dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power could corrupt anyone, but no one quite knew just how much it affected Mettaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of headcanons about king mtt  
> i dont think i was able to write all of them into this though

Power could corrupt anyone, but no one quite knew just how much it affected Mettaton.

It may have been more obvious to anyone who had known him before his bodies were built, but hardly anyone knew there _was_ a “before his bodies were built.” He was advertised to be completely artificial.

After the arrival and departure of the seventh human child and the death of King Asgore, Mettaton was found to be the most fit to take the throne.

His first order of business had been to transform the entire Underground into a massive advertisement for himself and his brand.

Once people expressed their displeasure with this action, those who were openly not a fan of the new King began to mysteriously disappear.

It created a deep fear that hadn't existed back when Mettaton was just a TV star (among other things). Countless monsters now tried their best to keep him happy by tuning into the many television shows he still created and going to see the many movies he still starred in. Anything to convince him they still loved him.

One day a giant statue of a lizard monster went up. The plaque on the base read “In Memory of Doctor Alphys.” It was no secret that the missing royal scientist had (supposedly) created Mettaton, so no one was surprised that he was torn up over her disappearance. (Though, he hadn't told anyone, but shortly after his crowning he had ventured deep into her laboratory in search of her, and found only a hastily written note and a suspicious pile of dust.)

But Alphys’ absence hadn't only driven him to order the construction of a huge statue of her. His body, being mechanical, was bound of break eventually. But even at his advisors’ insistence, he refused to be repaired.

“ _No one can fix me!”_ He would yell, _“Alphys is the only one who can fix me!”_

Dozens of scientists were brought to him in the hopes that one would meet his standards, but not one was deemed good enough.

 _“I need_ **_Alphys_** _.”_

He was obsessed with his late friend. He was obsessed over his own regret and the thoughts that she deserved better

Maybe, he thought, that this was his pathetic way of trying to make it up to her.

A group of monsters banded together to try to overthrow King Mettaton. One of them was Mettaton's ex-employee, the cat monster that worked the MTT Burger Emporium. Despite his hatred for him, he had somehow survived this long, but this time the King made sure to personally grind him into literal dust.

A certain small ghost grew more and more worried every day. After Mettaton's participation in his latest slaughter, they were finally pushed over the edge, and fled to the CORE to see him.

Napstablook, thankfully incorporeal, fled past guards who attempted to kill them and through the walls of the castle in search of the King. They shed tears the entire way.

They found him in the throne room, sitting atop his throne, which in turn sat upon a mound of glitter and MTT-Brand knickknacks. Apparently, he hadn't left that spot for days.

 _“How did you get in here.”_ There was no anger in Mettaton's voice. If anything, he sounded sad.

 _“Metta… What have you done…?”_ Napstablook's cousin was in there somewhere, they knew it. It was no coincidence that their cousin Metta disappeared to become an idol and soon after, a star showed up on TV with a similar name.

It took a long time for Mettaton to respond to the ghost. When he finally did, it was neutral, with no acknowledgement of his wrongs or his rights.

 _“What_ **_haven't_ ** _I done, Blooky?”_

 _Kept your promise_ was what Napstablook wanted to say, but they couldn't risk angering their cousin. Instead, they cried.

Mettaton was unable to shed tears, but for once, he cried too.

Napstablook noticed that the heart inside the glass case at his belt seemed to be melting, just a little bit. Mettaton placed a hand over it to shield it when he noticed them staring, but it was too late.

It took days for Napstablook to get the whole story out of Mettaton, even longer due to their passive personality. But finally they managed to piece together that Alphys had been doing experiments with souls. She had injected a little Determination into Mettaton's soul, which gave it the right-side-up-heart look of a human’s soul and the ability to briefly exist outside his body (and it truly was his body now. His conciousness had completely melded with the machinery inside him)

But, just as Alphys' old text subjects had melted and fused together, Mettaton's monster soul couldn't handle the Determination in it.

Over the course of a few days, he began to grow hot. Much hotter than any of the times he had found himself overheating. Something was wrong with his soul, which was proven by Napstablook feeling pain upon touching him. It was impossible for them to feel pain on their body, but they claimed they hurt somewhere deep inside themselves; their own soul hurt.

The metal Mettaton's body was built out of slowly began to melt, but instead of the expected texture of liquid metal, it was indescribably sticky. But it only stuck to living things.

Poor Napstablook couldn't find help. The longer they stayed stuck to their cousin, the worse it got. It felt like they were melting, too…

Their souls and minds began to meld, but not completely.

After days of waiting and half-talking-to-each-other, half-talking-to-themselves, they were found by the younger of Mettaton's advisors.

By that point the robot and the ghost were a disgusting mess, all rehardened metal and stray wires and ectoplasm and wide eyes that constantly leaked tears.

At least they wouldn't stick to anyone else; Papyrus had touched them sadly when he had tried to communicate with them and had been able to remove his hand with no trouble.

Talking to Mettaton/Napstablook was hopeless. They were a crying, self-hating disaster. They were hardly coherent, but Papyrus understood a repeat of _“Alphys, Alphys, I’m sorry,” “I never wanted to, I never should have,” “I hate myself, I hate myself,”_ and _“I forgive you, I forgive you.”_

The skeleton had no idea what had happened, but cried for them anyway

Not many other monsters wept when they heard Mettaton was unfit for Kingship anymore. He had been cruel and selfish, an unexpected turn of events, as, on TV, he had seemed so sweet and genuine.

His rule had sparked true fear into the hearts of monsters since the war against humans. He was so different from the kind, caring Asgore who had led monsterkind since that war.

None of that mattered to Mettaton. All he cared about was that he had broken his promise to his precious cousin, and that after everything, he was just another failed experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> okay the ending part is based largely on this theory (http://colorpencilsofdoom.tumblr.com/post/134991149403/regarding-monster-souls-also-mettaton), plus a theory that i had to add onto that  
> also i love the mettablook amalgamate au


End file.
